Io
|-|Io= |-|Benevolent Companion= Character Synopsis Io the Wisp is a ranged strength hero who works best as part of a communicative team. With its support-oriented skill set, Io can share its healing and buffs through Tether and Overcharge, harass enemy heroes out of the lane with Spirits, and materialize itself and an ally anywhere on the map with Relocate. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: 'DoTA 2 '''Name: '''Io '''Gender: '''Genderless (Exists as nothing but unexaustible energy that resides in all living things) '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed before the creation of the entire universe) '''Classification: '''Wisp, Fundamental of Electromagnetic Force '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (As a fundamental of electromagentism, they have absolute control over the electromagnetic field on a conceptual level), Physics Manipulation (Simply manifesting into physical reality causes the fundamental force of Electromagnetism to be warped), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate energy and project it, either as concentrated attacks or in spread attacks), Summoning (Able to summong alternate versions of itself across any reality), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Represents the concept of electromagnetism and is a fundamental part of reality in it's abstract fom), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Like all fundamentals, Io is capable of manipulating reality to the way they see fit, including altering space and time seperately), Matter Manipualtion (Can manipulate physical matter and break it down), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Io's Overcharge is capable of producing this level of energy when used. Should be vastly superior to Phoenix, who can casually produceSupernova's) 'Speed: Infinite '(Fundamentals predate the concept of Time and resided in a world without any defined space-time continuum). '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Fundamentals are part of the universe and it's stated that Io exists in everything) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Comparable in power to other fundamentals, such as The Keeper of Light, who can create Pheonix. Also can produce this level of power casually with Overcharge) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Can survive blows from other fundamentals) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal '(Fundamentals have control over the universe). '''Multi-Universal '''with Dimension Travel and Summoning (Can summon himself across any parallel universe) 'Intelligence: High '''(Described as having great intelligence that it wasted on human minds) '''Weaknesses: '''It has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, its spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Io shoots energy blasts at its opponent. *'Tether:' Io tethers itself to an allied unit, granting bonus movement speed to both. When Io restores health or mana, tethered units target gain 1.5x the amount. Any enemy unit that crosses the tether is slowed. The tether breaks when the allied unit moves too far away, or Io cancels the tether. **'Break Tether:' Io breaks the link to the tethered unit. *'Spirits:' Io summons five particle spirits that dance in a circle around Io. If a particle collides with an enemy hero, it explodes, damaging all enemy units in an area around it. Creeps take minor damage from touching a particle spirit but do not cause them to explode. When its duration ends, any remaining spirits explode. **'Spirits In:' Io calls the spirits closer to itself. **'Spirits Out:' Io sends the spirits farther away from itself. *'Overcharge:' Io gains bonus attack speed and damage reduction, at the cost of draining a percentage of its current health and mana per second. If Io is tethered to an ally, that unit also gains the bonuses. *'Relocate:' Io teleports itself and any tethered ally to any location. After the spell expires Io and any tethered ally will return to their original location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:The Fundamentals Category:Tier 4